ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben
Ben is the son of Super Pumpkin Man and SoccerGirl and the sister of Bonnie, as well as the best friend of Cheese Bing. Ben always helps with Cheese's plans even when he doesn't want to, because they're friends. When he is on Cheese's team, he is usually a tight-spaces specialist. Biography Early life Ben was born to Super Pumpkin Man and SoccerGirl. When he was in third grade, he and his sister Bonnie deeply enjoyed watching television shows about detectives and playing sci-fi video games on their Wii, something Super Pumpkin Man enjoyed doing with them. However, their television unexpectedly shut down and broke, much to Ben's horror. Pumpkin brought in a far better one, exciting the entire family, who began using electronic devices more consistently than ever before, much to SoccerGirl's dismay. Eventually, SoccerGirl put her foot down and announced that the entire family had been overindulging in their television and announced there would be no television or video games for an entire week. Ben asked what she expected them to do besides talking, which she claimed was a good way to begin something undisclosed. Throughout the next week, Ben and Bonnie began riding their bikes and playing outside more often. At the mall, Ben bought a cube puzzle with his pocket money. He also intervened when his own father attempted to sneak up and play video games in the middle of the night. At the end of the week, Ben asked SoccerGirl what she had against electronics. She claimed it was zealotry, not electronics, that she despised. Missing his free access to electronics, Ben claimed he would spend the next day binging on television shows. Contrary to his claim, however, he spent the next day working on his cube puzzle and finally solved it, much to SoccerGirl's approval. A misguided collaboration The Native American vase Bonnie's sixth birthday Camping in the McLeach House Near the beginning of sixth grade, in October, Ben and his friends, with help from their teacher, created a presentation regarding how the abandoned and allegedly haunted McLeach House could be turned into a skate park. He had heard several rumors about the mansion being allegedly haunted from his peers. For example, Redhead (Bing's archenemy) claimed that Old Man McLeach had left the mansion because he was imprisoned for murdering his wife via chainsaw, though Marcus claimed the weapon was actually a railway spike and Pitch claimed it was a wild dog and Savannah even claimed it was a baby ghost. Unfortunately, the government turned them down and even refused to watch the presentation. Bing was enraged, knowing they had only been cast aside because they were underage. Knowing the McLeach House would be demolished in the morning, Bing planned a sleepover there. To give them an excuse to come, he arranged two fake sleepovers. Thirty people agreed to participate, but only Ben wound up coming, solely out of loyalty. Lying next to him on a sleeping bag, Ben asked Cheese what it mattered how many people were there, since the campout was a complete secret. Cheese pointed out that they would know, that they would prove to themselves that "they’re more than a mouse caught in a trap". Ben defended the others by explaining the rumors he had heard, but Bing did not believe them. pointed out that the others were scared of the house's status as being possibly haunted. He proceeded to explain several rumors, such as Old Man McLeach being in jail for murdering his wife via chainsaw, though Marcus claimed the weapon was actually a railway spike. After explaining several other factors he had heard, Ben was assured by Bing that his friend did not even believe in haunted houses. A gust of wind blew through the eaves, and an odd moaning sound echoed around them. Paling slightly, Bing checked his watch and spread out his bedroll and lay back, standing his flashlight on its base as he told Ben they should get some sleep so the trip will not feel like it lasted as long. Ben agreed, though he and Bing agreed that if he woke up a victim of any of the rumors, Bing would owe him twenty dollars. They lay there in the silence for a while, until Ben fell asleep. Bing let out a low whistle of admiration at Ben's ability to sleep through his fears. Escape and business deal Finally, Bing went to sleep. The next morning, Ben awoke to hear the beginning of the building's destruction and hastily awoke him, and they barely escaped from their predicament. Bing proceeded to reveal that he had found a secret compartment with a special Bambino left inside for decades, wondering how much it was worth. They went to Collectine's Museum of Sports and Memorabilia to learn if it was valuable. Uncovering the truth Ben returned home, but he never ended up spending the money. On the playground, Bing approached him and explained that Collectine had conned him, as the Bambino was actually worth a fortune. He planned to steal it back, and implored Ben's help. Ben refused, considering it immoral, unachievable, irrational, and an unreasonable means to achieve wealth. He disappeared to get his "allergy medication", but when he arrived in class, Bing begged him to become involved in the heist he was planning. Their argument became loud enough for Mr. Blue to forcibly separate them, with Bing begging for Ben's help one last time. Ben adamantly shook his head. Downtrodden, Bing explained that his father became so obsessed with one of his creations, the SmartPick, self-described "fruit picker of the future", that he quit his engineering job to buy time to develop it, leading to a severe financial crisis, and that their reason for moving was "to make ends meet". Feeling an overwhelming wave of understanding and pity, Ben realized his best friend's fear was losing him and everything else, not being rich for the sake of being rich. Together, they planned to embark on the greatest plan of their lives. Suddenly, Luthor, Collectine's guard dog, burst out of nowhere, causing Bing to crash into Ben, making Ben scrape his arm on the cement. Bing hauled Ben upright, and they scrambled back across 9th Street to the cover of their bush. Ben was shaken, but Bing suggested they pay Savannah a visit. Infiltration of Collectine's Museum Bambino Heist Personality and traits Ben is very sports-minded, with his favorite being baseball. He is also a big fan of T. Rex dinosaurs, model airplane building, and "wheels" of all kinds. He is computer literate and into video games. He is perhaps best characterized by his fierce loyalty and protectiveness over those he cares about. He is very loyal to his best friend, Cheese, as shown by willingly participating in all of his plans in spite of his occasional reluctance through the years, and being the sole student to accompany him to the McLeach House, but he is by far the more reasonable of the two and this puts them at odds. He is equally protective of his sister Bonnie, even though the two have some healthy sibling rivalry, and he frequently stands up for her and the smaller students at school. Appearances *''Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: The First Story'' *''Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: Peer Pressure'' *''Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: Lying'' *''Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas: Overindulgence'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Quest for the Baseball Collectible characters Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Children Category:Sidekicks Category:Thieves Category:Characters with sisters Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Rabbits Category:Protagonists Category:Vegetarians Category:Lessons from D. Isaac Thomas characters Category:Collaborated characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:The Child Wars characters